plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdpool
I know what cryptogram means. And I know about encrypted text. I am not an idiot. And you are a troll. Okay, asshole. I won't change my username you racist, I think you deserve the username "BirdpoolFAILS" or "BirdpoopBarela97". You are a whiny little crybaby who rages for no reason. Attention whore and a troll. Кездейсоқ Зомби (talk) 20:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You started the fight, Birdpool. I saw the whole scenario. You accused Кездейсоқ Зомби for no reason. He did nothing wrong. And take a look at some other users' names. Whiny users... Шибуєво Жaңшулокикомав (talk) 21:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Quit embarrassing yourself, troll. --Шибуєво Жaңшулокикомав (talk) 13:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) It's CSS code Being a grammar nazi like me? MK's super awesome mod Here's what my obb mod contains: *I changed some plants' sun costs to a fair amount. (300 for Sweet Potato? Really?!) *Ghost Pepper lasts for a longer time. *Toadstool gives 125 sun for each zombie eaten. *Tile Turnip increases to 150 instead of 250. *Spring Bean never sleeps. *Chard Guard never loses it's leaves. *Lightning Reed's lightning has more arcs. It's plant food cloud deals a lot more damage and is faster too. *Bloomerang will go through 5 zombies/graves instead of 3. *Marigold is unlocked. *Chili Bean creates 9 beans instead of 3 when fed plant food. *Sap-fling creates a lot more sap puddles when fed plant food. *Chomper instantly swallows zombies. *Banana Launcher launches much more bananas when fed plant food. MysteryKing (talk) 02:17, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Fire Pea argument RE: My Side of the Argument FlowerCannon20 (talk) 23:42, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, for correcting my mistake.:)MelonBoy (talk) 08:58, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Stalliy (talk) 12:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Freeze this is the police your crime that you stole an ice cream taco give it back to crazy dave and say sorry to him. Stalliy (talk) 01:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Smog or SmOG RE I disqualified your forum mod vote. You have to wait for a month after you have gotten a rank and you got promoted rollback on June 19, so apply in a week (July 19). ThePurplePi (talk) 04:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ThePurplePi (talk) 04:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to say that you have to wait a month before moving up a rank, skipping or not. Its in thepromotion rules. ThePurplePi (talk) 05:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmm... I'm confused now. Probably we should ask a b'crat or someone. ThePurplePi (talk) 03:22, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ok, then. I agree with you. Sorry for deleted the thread yesterday. Create a new one now and I'll highlight. ThePurplePi (talk) 03:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Asking again... Note RE: Questions about PvZFF wiki coding I made my blueprint image by using tuxpi.com --Pengu61151 (talk) 12:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) your brainz belong to uz sincerly bungee zombie Stalliy (talk) 04:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Well I made your zombie. The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan (talk) 01:54, September 27, 2015 (UTC)The PvZ and Angry Birds Fan Something's changed :P {{Wordbubble/Dr Crzzy Dave|text= Something has changed, something changed to the same as what mine had :P... :P http://prntscr.com/8u2vt2 = http://prntscr.com/8u2wia